


Активный отдых

by Dear_Al



Series: Этот мир будет наш [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, one side Albus and Gellert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: По мотивам обсуждения в зимнем чате команды, кто как может написать лошадей.Действие фика по временным рамкам происходит незадолго до "Подобающей прически".Очень краткое саммари для всего цикла: найдя старшую палочку, Геллерт предложил ее вместе со своей жизнью Альбусу, как виру за смерть Арианы. Альбус отказался, но отношения возобновились, и молодые и влюбленные волшебники вместе оказались в Париже, готовясь изменить этот мир. Бытовой флафф, дурацкие ситуации, PWP ради PWP.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Этот мир будет наш [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473149
Kudos: 7





	Активный отдых

— И все-таки я не понимаю, зачем мы здесь! — Альбус рассеянно подергал себя за косу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Геллерт аппарировал их на границу с Булонским лесом и теперь колдовал над маггловским указателем, пытаясь по нему разобраться, куда нужно двигаться дальше. Указатель упрямился, финальное место назначения оставалось загадкой, Альбусу не нравились поскрипывающие звуки и шорохи со всех сторон, да еще и Геллерт был в ворчливом настроении с самого утра.

— Затем что в прошлый раз я безропотно ел круассаны в пяти разных булочных, позволил уличным мазилам нарисовать наш портрет и даже разрешил затащить себя на это маггловское поругание хорошего вкуса, которое они зовут Эйфелевой башней? 

— Это была твоя идея, что нам нужно иногда вместе отдыхать, а не только работать, — напомнил Альбус, который до сих пор с удивлением вспоминал вечер, когда злющий как мантикора Геллерт после очередного приема у местного Министра магии выпалил: «Все, хватит! Нам нужно немного жизни для себя, а не только для всеобщего блага! И я имею в виду не твои алхимические опыты и не свои эксперименты с боевой магией. Придумай, как можно отдохнуть и не сойти с ума от скуки!»  
  
С тех пор они успели сравнить магическую живопись и маггловский Салон, исследовать закоулки Монмартра, покормить уток и лебедей в половине парков Парижа, попытаться отыскать лучший в городе кофе и круассаны к нему, прогуляться по кладбищу и подземным катакомбам, посетить подпольный рынок зельеваров… И вот теперь Булонский лес. Оставалось только надеяться, что в этот раз Геллерт выбрал для отдыха не посещение подпольного ритуала некромантов.

— Но не все же нам отдыхать, как магглам! — возмутился Геллерт, отрываясь от своих манипуляций с указателями. А то Альбус не знал, что его любимое кафе с самым правильным кофе держали как раз таки совершенно маггловские выходцы из Турции!

— Рядом с нами на Эйфелевой башне было три магических семьи. Помнишь, дети спорили, что будет, если упасть с нее на метле в пике?

— Помню. Вот раз ты такой любитель высоты, тебе моя сегодняшняя идея придется по душе. Ага! Наконец-то! — Что-то щелкнуло и одна из тропинок засветилась слабым голубоватым светом. — Пошли, нам направо. Эти французы…

— Хоть скажи, что ты задумал?

— Пикник, Альбус, пикник. Ты сам помогал домовикам собирать корзину!

— Просто пикник? А мы не могли сразу аппарировать на поляну? Обязательно нужно идти пешком?

— Обязательно. Я жажду реванша за все съеденные булки!

  
— Но я никогда… — немного нервно заметил Альбус, когда после получаса плутания по лесу Геллерт, сияя начищенным галлеоном — очень злорадным галлеоном, подтащил его к загону посреди скрытой магией поляны.

— Да, да, да. Вы в Англии предпочитаете усаживать свои задницы на твердые древки метел и мучительно набивать о них синяки, что, наверное, как-то поясняет ваши пристрастия к сексу в позе бревна. В то время как в цивилизованном мире…

— Геллерт!

— Что? Из тебя я дух бревна изгонял лично, когда ты лежал и просто хлопал на меня своими огромными глазищами! И потом посмотри, какие они красивые.

Крылатые кони, пасущиеся в загоне, и впрямь были чудо как хороши. Длинноногие, с горделиво изогнутыми шеями, с гривами, заплетенными в косы, они перефыркивались, кося на волшебников темными, насмешливыми глазами. Альбус вздохнул, осуждающе покачал головой, показывая, что комментарии о пресловутом английском темпераменте ему успели надоесть еще лет пять назад, и призвал заклинанием на ладонь яблоко из их корзины для пикника. Завязывать знакомство и производить хорошее впечатление. Спорить с Геллертом, когда у него так блестят глаза, все равно было бесполезно.

  
Это и впрямь оказалось совсем не похоже на метлу. Момент взлета Альбусу не понравился: мощный толчок, от которого у него скрутило внутренности, а потом неровное мотыляние в разные стороны, пока лошади набирали высоту, расправляя крылья. Сомнительное удовольствие. А вот когда они поднялись повыше и полет превратился в мягкое планирование- покачивание под теплыми солнечными лучами с редкими взмахами крыльями, удалось оценить всю прелесть такого способа передвижения. Не нужно было, как на метле, сжимать до боли пальцы, не было ощущения пустоты под ногами и постоянного напряжения. Можно было расслабиться, доверившись согласившейся прокатить его гнедой кобылке с хитроватым взглядом из-под слишком длинной челки. Подставить лицо по-весеннему мягкому солнцу. Полюбоваться на Геллерта, который как-то уговорил своего зверя на фигуры высшего пилотажа и теперь восторженно вопил, выныривая то снизу, то сбоку, чтобы тут же провалиться в очередную петлю или ухнуть в отвесное пике.

Увы, длилась идиллия недолго. Как вскоре выяснилось, при каждом взмахе крыльями под шкурой лошади перекатывались мощные мышцы, и часть из них при этом потиралась точнехонько о пах. Чувствуя пока еще мягко накатывающее возбуждение, Альбус пожалел и об отсутствии седла и о том, что одел с утра мантию, а не штаны. Тонкая ткань панталон никак не препятствовала тому, чтобы почувствовать колкость шерстинок, движение мышц… ох! Член дернулся, отзываясь на стимуляцию, еще сильнее увеличивая трение. Альбус крепче обнял руками шею своего коня и пожелал, чтобы они быстрее долетели, удовольствие от полета грозилось перерасти в изысканную пытку! Хорошо хоть, как бы ни был неразумен выбор одежды, он скроет его состояние от Геллерта, иначе шуточек про сельскую страну и деревенских мальчиков, выросших с козами, не оберешься!

  
Не иначе как Мерлин услышал его смятенные мысли и сжалился. Пять минут лета, два широких круга, и лошади стали снижаться по спирали. Альбус еле дождался, пока его лошадка остановится, прогарцевав по земле, гася скорость и силу удара при приземление. Сполз по боку на землю, упер ладони в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. И получил тычок мордой в плечо вместе с возмущенным фырканьем.

— Прости, прости! — Альбус со смешком добыл еще одно яблоко из их запасов и протянул кобылке. — Вот! Спасибо за полет, это было великолепно!

— Посмотрите, он заговаривает зубы даже лошадям! — закатил глаза подкравшийся сзади Геллерт. — Что, ты уже влюблен? Вынужден, тебя расстроить — пора прощаться с новой дамой твоего сердца. Обратно мы аппарируем, а они прекрасно доберутся домой сами. Правда, красотка?

Лошадь дожевала яблоко и лениво клацнула на фамильярничающего Геллерта зубами, тот отправил ей в ответ воздушный поцелуй. Кобыла совсем по-человечески вздохнула, еще раз пихнула Альбуса мордой в плечо, кажется, сочувственно, развернулась и затрусила к своему сородичу, потряхивая круглой попой. Тот уже пританцовывал на месте с расправленными крыльями и только и ждал возможности снова взлететь.

— Прекрасный сюрприз, спасибо, Геллерт, — заметил Альбус, приставив ладонь козырьком к глазам и наблюдая, как крылатые лошади скрываются среди облаков. Возбуждение еще не схлынуло, но стало тягучим и размеренным.

— Это пока не сюрприз, а прелюдия к нему, — хмыкнул в ответ его драгоценный. — Помоги распаковать корзинку для пикника.

Альбус послушно снял чары с их поклажи и бросил на траву клетчатое покрывало, начал выкладывать бокалы, оглянулся…

Геллерт вместо того чтобы доставать упакованную домовыми эльфами провизию, скинул на покрывало свое щегольское летнее пальто, и теперь рассеянно притопывал ногой, наблюдая за облаками. Альбус сглотнул неожиданно загустевшую слюну. Вид был… Бриджи плотно обтягивали зад, обрисовывая мягкие изгибы, не оставляя воображению и малейшего шанса. В паху заныло совсем уж откровенно, и он с силой прикусил губу, надеясь болью немного отвлечься. Геллерт же, словно нарочно, потянулся, прогибаясь в пояснице, встряхнулся с довольным полустоном. А потом скользнул ладонями по себе, от шеи к бокам, по пояснице и ниже, огладил себя по ягодицам, развел их в стороны приглашающе, глянул лукаво через плечо.

Альбуса тряхнуло.

— Что ты делаешь? — вопрос вышел хриплым, жалобным.

— Совращаю одного недогадливого гения! Ну же, Ал, ни за что не поверю, что тебе не хочется сейчас объездить меня, как особо непокорного жеребца! Так, чтобы я орал под тобой, забыв все, кроме твоего имени, скулил, умолял не останавливаться… Хочешь?  
  
Во время своей речи Геллерт успел развернуться и опуститься на покрывало на колени, теперь он дышал Альбусу прямо в губы. Часто дышал, да еще и руки у него подрагивали, и зрачки были расширены, словно под одурманивающими травами, стимулирующими видения.

— Ты знал, что полет на лошадях так подействует? — наклонившись к его уху, шепотом поинтересовался Альбус, одновременно притягивая поближе и пытаясь просунуть ладони под пояс бриджей.

— Да… — Геллерт, подрагивая, вжался в него пахом, тихо ахнув, когда палец скользнул между ягодиц, надавливая на вход. Заранее смазанный и подготовленный. Мышцы легко разошлись под первым же нажатием, впуская глубже. С-с-стратег…

— На нас обоих? — Какой же неудачный угол, Мерлин бы его подрал!

Брошенное почти неосознанно невербальное заклинание, и их одежда исчезла с тел, упав на покрывало, а Геллерт, облизнув губы, шире расставил ноги. Глаза у него были неприлично огромные.

— Да… Сигнальные чары и барьер тишины добавь…

— Что… что-то было в утреннем чае, верно? — поинтересовался Альбус, выполнив его просьбу.

— Быстро…ах!… догадался! Ничего серьезного. Пара безобидных травок.

— Геллерт!

— Я бы… предпочел… чтобы ты продемонстрировал свое недовольство не ором!

Альбус зло сощурился, но что-то ему подсказывало, что пока Геллерт не получит свое, все его лекции о недопустимости подливания в еду афродизиаков будут пропущены мимо ушей. Хотя даже интересно, что это было такое, что он не почувствовал? Алхимик называется! А этот…

— Повернись, — тихим голосом приказал он Геллерту, и когда тот выполнил его просьбу, с силой надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя опуститься сначала на четвереньки, а потом и вовсе на согнутые локти. — Вот так. Значит объездить?

— Попытаться! — блеснул на него через плечо шальной улыбкой любовник. Он припал к покрывалу, вызывающе оттопырив задницу, покачивая бедрами, и всем своим видом выражая веселое непокорство. Словно спрашивая: «И что ты мне сделаешь?» О, Альбус мог показать, что! Он наклонился ниже, скользнул рукой вдоль позвоночника, похлопал по загривку и медленно обвел пальцем кадык. А потом одновременно толкнулся на всю длину и сжал ладонью горло. Потом замер, давая время привыкнуть, но Геллерт застонал глухо и хрипло, и первым подался назад, вжимаясь задницей в пах, требуя продолжения.  
  
И хрипел, и пытался ругаться на немецком, подставляясь под быстрые и безжалостные толчки с то ослабляемой, то вновь усиливаемой хваткой на шее. В какой-то момент колени у Геллерта подломились, и пришлось подхватить его под живот, не давая совсем распластаться по покрывалу. Альбус постарался огладить тыльной стороной ладони прижатый к животу член, одновременно прихватив зубами светлую кожу на плече, усилил хватку, не давая двинуться, вжался до легкой боли в яйцах, и Геллерт неожиданно тонко ахнул и кончил со злым шипением, слабо саданув кулаком по ткани.  
  
Еще несколько движений и Альбус присоединился к нему, еле успев выставить руку, чтобы не свалиться точнехонько на Геллерта.

  
— Дикая необъезженная тварь, — с нежностью пробормотал он спустя несколько минут, когда восстановилось дыхание. — Много я тебе синяков наставил?

— Порядочно, — зевнул в ответ Геллерт, перекатываясь на него. - А с виду такой приличный молодой человек! Слушай, тут лежать холодно, давай сейчас сразу домой и поедим в постели? Сделаем вид, что покрывало — это поляна. Или ты его трансфигурируешь в траву. Можно даже с бабочками.

— А как же совместный отдых?

— Ну вот перекусим, и я не против отдохнуть еще пару раз! Согласись, от твоей Эйфелевой башни удовольствия было меньше?


End file.
